Moving on and Falling Back
by jc-1225
Summary: [Sequal to Another Assassin] Nina gets an offer for partnership which she turns down. Then something totally unexpected happens. RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own Tekken for if I did, very content would I be. However, I do own one character in this story. I have forgotten of her yet I was reminded by a friend of mine, Thunderxtw, I am sure that you know of him. Well anyway, she is back yet you will not hear of her in this chapter but you will and quite soon, I deem. On with the story then!

Chapter One

Hard upon the earth, she ran, soft fields of the sight of spring passed her by. She did not stop to look at the flowers that lay sleeping in the meadow; to them she paid no heed. A man ran behind her, bellowing out her name. Still, faster she ran, as if running from a dark plague. He, as well, quickened his pace. After many blocks she stopped and turned back round to face him.

"I've told you," she said, her words harsh upon her lips. "I've told you I work alone and do not wish your help!"

"We are both after the same," he reasoned, his voice softer and less harsh to hers.

"Do not take pity on me, for pity is not needed. Pity should only be given where pity is needed and here it is needed not. But you do not understand my pleas. Leave me to my work in peace and alone. Do not look to warn him nor to kill him yourself, for you will not succeed; you are not the assassin here." The Irish woman shook the blonde hair from her face.

"I understand," said the young man, his dark hair raised above his eyes. "It is only my concern that you are older than I and just that he would go down easier fighting the both of us together."

"Do you not remember that I have been frozen in water for fifteen years and have not aged since then? I am older than you think yet I feel that I am stronger now than ever have I been." She glared at him with cold eyes. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have work to be doing." She turned and passed from him.

He walked in front of her path. "I want him dead as well as you. He has hurt me greatly over the years, even after I have learned to move and stay out of the way."

"Let go of your pride, have you, Jin?" she moved and passed him yet again.

Only this time he did not stand in front of her. Instead he said, "Yet I see you still have yours. I am wiser than I was once, Nina. And I know I can't go at this alone."

To this she only snorted and gave a chuckle, still walking, before saying, "Your offer has already been declined. And, Jin," with this she turned to him. "I do not take back my answer. Now, do not speak a word of this, or put to death you shall be," she paused and stared him in the eye. "By my hand." Then she turned once more and walked on into the darkness, leaving Jin Kazama standing alone to ponder on what just happened.

After a few minutes passed, he turned swiftly and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Nina Williams slowed to a stop as soon as she got near the building. But the building was not as heavily guarded as it was normally. She was not expected, there were no guards to be aware of her presence, but still she held her gun.

Once inside, she traveled through many rooms, most of them empty, having neither guards nor computers, nothing that would be of use to her. It was almost as though the building were closing down; what had been in these rooms were now gone from it. So on she walked, until she found a room of interest. The room was deep into the heart of the factory.

The floor was white as if lights lay under the protective flooring. And standing by the door, was a familiar face, the face of someone Nina once called a friend, and there were not many.

"Well, Rose, we meet again," Nina stared as the young woman looked up at her with red eyes and almost as if she hid behind her hair. She whipped her red hair from her face before looking at Nina fully. "And you have betrayed me."

"Yes, and we were both said to have died once in our lives." The girl smirked.

"Oh, yes you and that filthy boy, Kazama, died a year ago now at least! It was when my bloody sister killed you both before meeting her own demise!" Nina recollected. "Does that mean she is yet again living as well then?" By this time she had put her gun away and slipped her knife in her belt.

"No. She was too far gone to save."

"Good. Now let's get this started now, shall we?"

Nina ran forward to strike Rose but was kicked. Knife in hand, she slashed up and down but Rose held her arm and prevented her from cutting. Rose only had a cut on her stomach and not a deep one at that. Nina was kicked yet again but this time her newly found rival had been swept off her feet and now lay on the floor looking up at Nina. Once Rose got to her feet, Nina attempted to throw the knife at her but missed Rose, hitting the wall. Rose, standing right next to the wall, pulled out the knife and threw it back at Nina. The knife grazed her shoulder.

Nina cursed out loud and grabbed the knife from the floor and ran back the way she came. And as she ran, she pulled her gun and shot a bullet in Rose's leg. "Rose has grown stronger than in our last meeting." Outside as she was leaving came Jin.

"Did you succeed?" Nina didn't answer, she just kept walking. "You do know why Rose and I are alive, don't you?"

To this she answered, "I don't wanna know your filthy stories Kazama." But she still didn't stop. Nina didn't stop until she was where she knew that she could rest. She'd had many bruises and a few cuts. That wasn't bad for her but she knew that Rose had the better end so she had to leave before she couldn't raise her health back to full.

Back in Nina's hotel room, she stripped her clothes from her body and jumped in the shower. She watched as the blood swirled around by the drain. Nina washed her hair and body and then dried herself off with a towel. Once she had on a new set of clothes, she curled up in bed and sleep came over her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina lay awake in her bed. She'd been awake for hours. She rolled over and buried her head in her arms, not wanting to get up. She lay like that for a few moments more before rolling back over and staring up at the ceiling. Nina looked over at the clock. Six thirty AM. Too early to get up; too late to fall asleep.

Nina sat up abruptly. She'd heard something. She pulled her gun from under her pillow and got up from the bed, slipping on her robe. She peered out the door through the peek-hole only to see a red-haired young woman standing at her door. She hid her gun in her robe but kept her hand on it. She opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Nina, did I wake you?" asked the woman sweetly.

"What do you want, Rose?" Nina asked coldly.

"May I come in?" The woman looked at her in loving plea. Nina pulled the door open enough so that she could come through and once she did, Nina closed the door tight and locked it shut.

Rose sat down on the bed. "What do you want, Rose?" Nina asked again in the same cold tone.

"Can't I visit an old friend?"

"Last I checked we weren't friends, Rose."

"That hurts," Rose pretended to cry.

"Oh, cut the crap, Rose! Why are you here!" It was obvious Nina had begun to get angry with her.

"I'm sorry," she looked down at her hands and continued, "for yesterday. I shouldn't have attacked you. You'd done nothing to hurt me in the past. You could've died trying to save me from you sister and now I've betrayed you. I'm sorry."

"I'm not a forgiving person," Nina glowered at her but Rose didn't realize this because she continued to look down. "This is why I don't make friends, Rose. They die or betray you. Things aren't ever perfect."

"No, perhaps you're right." Her voice sounded sad and a little tired. "I'm sorry for bothering you like this, Nina." She got up from the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Oh and Rose?"

Rose turned, "Yes, Nina?"

"Don't try to kill me again."


	4. Chapter 4

Nina found it difficult to go back to sleep after Rose left. Everything she'd ever been through with rose played in her head, over and over. She didn't understand. Why was she like this? Rose died. It was on the news. Or maybe it was just a bad dream and soon Nina would wake up to find everything as it had been, before all of this. But if it wasn't a dream, then how was it possible?

Nina fought her thoughts, tried to make her mind shut up. It wasn't long until she realized that she needed to go for a walk.

She strolled along the sidewalk, caught up in her thoughts. She bumped into a young man walking in the opposite direction. Nina recognized him. His familiar black hair, spiked up atop his head.

"Jin?" Nina glowered. "Have you come to ask again only to receive the same disapproval once again?"

"No," Jin was startled by her question. "I was just taking a walk."

"Rose wake you up too?"

"Wait what?"

"Never mind," Nina changed the subject. "Tell me, Kazama, how'd you do it?"

"How'd I do what?"

"How are you alive when my slut of a sister is dead in the ground?"

"The Devil Gene brought me back….why do you ask?"

"Curious. And what about Rose?"

"I don't know."

Nina wanted to tell him that she was dying to know and that it would bug her if she didn't find out but she saw that useless and that would be showing a weaker side.

She closed her eyes and saw Richard. This made her smile. Why he was coming up in her mind at a time like this, she didn't know. The only thing that mattered was that he was there.

Nina was so caught up in the thought of Richard Williams, that she didn't notice Jin walk past her. She only continued on along the sidewalk, turning the corner every so often. Soon she found her mind trailing in all directions and when she looked up, she realized that she'd no idea where the hell in Japan she was. Nina Williams sighed and turned around so as to meander back the other way.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time she'd found her way back, it was 9:30. Two hours after she'd left. Nina collapsed down on her bed, contemplating on how to attack her target.

"I might have to attack Rose again. Better be prepared just in case." Nina gathered her things and ran through a mental checklist, "Guns, knives, bandages, injection….better bring at least four…." She put her things in a bag, she strapped around her back, a knife strapped to her leg.

Nina fixed her blonde hair in a loose braid don her back. Her purple outfit caressing her body, fitting it tightly. She sighed as she locked the door behind her.

When Nina arrived at the building, handgun held close to her body, she walked ever carefully only to notice that again there were no guards. "Now I know there's trouble," she mumbled to herself.

"Oh really?" chuckled a voice from behind.

Nina whipped around, her hair flying over her shoulder as she turned. She pointed her gun at the figure standing before her.

"Now, you wouldn't really want to do that, would you, Ms. Williams?" Strands of red hair blew in the breeze.

Nina looked on her with eyes as cold as the sky was cloudy and dark.

The girl's voices chuckled again, "You didn't really believe all that was said this morning, did you?"

"Why'd you do it Rose?" Nina asked after a few moments of silence.

"It's simple, isn't it, Nina?" she laughed again. "They told me what you did."

"And what is it that you've heard I did?"

"You killed Jun Kazama."

"Lighting a fire is not my style, Rose."

"No one said how she died. You would only know if you were the one who did it." It was hard to tell in the lighting but Nina could tell Rose was smirking.

"Everyone in the tournament knows about it. Look, I don't have time for this right now." Nina walked into the building to see the empty rooms yet again. But something struck her in the back of the head. Her mind was flooded with black.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Irish assassin awoke, she was bound to a wooden chair, her weapons stripped from her. Nina struggled with the bonds as a figure grasped her shoulders from behind. She dared not to look up.

A calm, smooth voice called to her. It was almost harsh. "Did I not tell you to stay away, Nina? You didn't want to join forces with me. You shouldn't be here." Nina, still struggling, now felt a hand move from her shoulder to the hand trying to untie her. The hand felt smooth and larger than hers.

Jin emerged from behind her. Standing directly in front of her, he glared as though waiting for her explanation. But she gave none. Instead, she changed the subject.

"Where's Rose?"

"She should be coming in, in a minute," Jin said calmly ignoring the fact that she had ignored his statement.

A moment or two later, Rose walked in the room and placed a stack of papers on the desk behind Nina.

"What are those?" Jin asked.

"From your father," Rose stated blandly.

"Oh, yes, of course."

Nina interrupted the silence that had come between her and Rose. "Why are you here, Rose?"

"You only asked for her a few minutes ago," Jin exclaimed, not quite getting the full meaning of Nina's question.

After a few moments or silence, she spoke. "I never asked." Rose looked away as she said this, restacking the papers she'd just put on the desk.

"What do you mean you never asked?" Nina was frustrated for not getting the answer she had asked for. "Who would know then?"

"Mishima-sama."

"Which?" Nina asked. "Jin doesn't know."

"I said nothing of Jin."

"Allow me to speak with him." Nina's voice was now calm but still demanding.


	7. Chapter 7

Nina stood at the door, waiting. She could hear voices coming from the other side. "Bring her in," called a man's voice. The doors opened to see a man sitting in a chair with Jin and Rose beside him. The man spoke again, only this time he was talking to Nina. "Your weapons have been taken from you, yet, if you try to fight me, you shall fight them as well."

The man had similar features to Jin but was older and had a large gash on his chest. This man was Kazuya Mishima. "What business do you have coming here, Ms. Williams?"

Nina blinked. "I wish to speak with you about the survival of the two standing by you." Her face showed no expression.

"Nina, you should know why Jin is here but Rose is a little more curious." Kazuya said.

"Yes, I was told why but I wanted to check my references whilst I asked of Rose."

"And what is it that you heard?" Kazuya crossed his arms in front of his chest and cleared his throat, waiting for an answer.

"The Devil Gene has brought him back to life. That's what I heard."

"Really? Who from?"

"I told her," Jin said, a frown spread out across his face, his arms crossed in front of him. "She asked about Rose but I didn't know what to tell her. I don't truly know myself."

Kazuya focused his gaze back onto Nina, who only stood there, waiting for an answer.

"When I'd found them, Jin and Rose both looked dead. I knew that if Jin was like me, he'd awake in a few hours and be alive because of the Devil Gene. And I knew that Rose could not be saved as she was. So, in my son's slumber, I stabbed his arm with a syringe and acquired some of Jin's blood. I thought that if I were to inject Rose with some of Jin's DNA, perhaps she would soon awake as well. My theory was correct as can be seen by the healthier, stronger Rose you see before you." He paused and stared at Nina as if awaiting a reply. When he had received none, he added, "Though I don't see why it is of any use to you."

To this, Nina answered, "Use? No. I just found it curious enough to haunt my thoughts. After all, she did watch my twin sister die." She wore a cold expression.

"That all you wanted, Ms. Williams?"

A smirk spread across her face. "No."


	8. Chapter 8 LAST

Nina darted toward Kazuya Mishima. She let her feet slide in front of her as she came close to contacting them with his body. But she was caught and dragged by her arms backward and out the door.

Nina blew the pieces of hair that had fallen from her braid away from her face. "So much for that idea," she muttered. Nina let Jin and Rose drag her outside the building and then just as they let go of her arms, she sprung up and used both feet to kick Rose in the chest, sending her towards the ground. Then, using Rose as leverage, Nina jumped and grabbed hold of Jin's shoulders, propelling herself over him and kicked at his back. He fell next to Rose, nearly on top of her. Nina walked back inside the building.

"I should've known you'd be back, Miss Williams," Kazuya said with an expressionless face.

"Don't I always?" Nina countered with a smirk. "What do you say we settle this?"

Kazuya, without a word, stood up from his chair and slightly nodded his head. "No weapons."

"Agreed. I have no weapons to spare. Not even for myself. Perhaps something your guards could get for me before I leave?"

Kazuya chuckled at Nina's answer and stepped down from the platform he'd stood on. And so the battle began. And soon ended with a sai to Kazuya's heart. She'd said no weapons were on her person, however, that was a lie. She'd hid it in her suit, an inside-pocket along her back. Nina walked over to him as he lay on the floor next to the wall. The only sound to be heard was the sound of her heels against the floor. She pulled the knife from his body, not bothering to wipe the blood.

She walked out the same way she'd come. Nearly passing the body of a redhead on the ground. Jin was nowhere to be seen. She knew Rose was only resting.

Without looking, Nina threw the bloody sai to her left, nearly missing the girl's head by an inch. Before she stomped off, Nina's bitter words could be heard. "Never betray me again."


End file.
